Will He Fight For Her- Dolph Summer
by Ntyson2012
Summary: Summer Rae was one of the quietest divas in the locker room, and so most divas beside her friends from total divas cast thought they could mess with her. But they were wrong and they would all find out soon; summer's boyfriend and now new partner will be teaming with her to take on the people who almost took her out of action for good.


Summer Rae was one of the most quiet divas in the locker room, and so most divas beside her friends from total divas cast thought they could mess with her. But they were wrong and they would all find out soon; when summer came into the wwe she was partnered with fandango the wwe ballroom dancer, and she had fallen in love with him. He made her fall and hard but he ripped it from under her when she found out he had gotten a new partner when she joined the cast of total divas, and his new partner was Layla. But Summer's new partner and boyfriend Dolph Ziggler have a plan that will drive fandango crazy.

Summer's Pov:

Right now im standing outside of the madision square garden arena with Dolph its my first day back at wwe in three months, I had to take a break because the doctor wouldn't clear me to wrestle after a muscle got pulled in a match with Layla. But it amazed me how after the match was over Layla attacked me and Fandango let her, and but Dolph came and saved and weve gotten so close sense and now were dating. Thing are going great we spend so much time together either he's with me in Tampa or im with with him in LA. But now it's time to get back to work; ive already talk to wwe and they wanna ]do a storyline based on everything that happened months ago, and that summer would be back for revenge. Summer had already talkd to dolph about it and he was ok with it; supprisning that he wanted to get back at them just as much as summer did. Well Summer and Dolph stood outside wile fans screamed there names, finally they went over and took pictures and signed autographs after ten minutes they went inside and dolph walked summer to the girls locker room, gave her a kiss before she went in to get ready. As there kissing Fandango passes by making throat up sounds how immature I tell Dolph to ignore him he'sjuat jealous. So I kiss dolph one more tome Nd ww separate and walk into the locker rooms, and once I get in I amattacked in hugs my Nikki Bella, natyla, Naomi, Emma, and Paige. They are all my friends in the WWE and I hug them and we talk for a minute and I see there only one space left next to Nikki and I see Layla at her safe looking sad and disappointed; and its weird but I feel bad for her cause I know what she's going through. But know that theres not much I candor considering the new storyline , and so I go put my stuff sown and head towards the showers. About three hours Stephen McMahon CEO of WWE comes into the locker room looking for me and we head towards the her office, once there I see dolph and Layla; and so Stéphane explains how were going to do some footage of a match tonight Dolph vs.. Fandango and Dolph will be accompanied be me and dolph will win when Andi will make out with him after he wins. So then Fandango will get jealous and Layla will get mad and breakup with him in the middle of the ring. I agree and so Stéphane dismiss Layla and tells me and dolph that after we eat they wanna do a littlecamo so the fans will no what's happened sense I left with me. I tell her if shell send someone for me when she's dead and so dolph and I head to the lunch area and sit down and eat.

Dolph Pov:

Summer and I are sitting there eTing food, she so beautiful and sweet in every way she cares sommuch abit me and everyone around men just can't stop staring at her sometimes. I get shook out my trance by summer asking if I'm ok I nod and we finish eting her telling me about what she wants to do for her birthday, I think about it I could live with her for the rest of my life she's funny, sweet, kind, athletic, smart, caring, and strong. Ifs hardtop me imagine my life without her its funny considering weveonly been together three months. But the feelings I havefor her are so strong shẃ thinks I'm her roc but it's the other way around when I'm going through something she's always there and my mom loves her, and that women not easy to please. But were sitting there and soon I feel a big hand grab my shoulderilook up and see face of the company John Cena and his girlfriend Nikki Bella. They sit down and eat with us and eat till I hear security yelling for me and summer to follow them.

LATERVTHAT NIGHT:

It was about ten minutes till urtian and fandango was still dancing on the platform with Layla, and finally its tome for me and summer to go up, we walk out holding hands and the crowd goes nuts when they see summer with me, and I know that approval with do our pose and walk down the steps and get in the ring, and summer kisses me good luck, AMD stands to the side of the ring and watches thematic. Soon its over I beat the living crap out of Fandango. Summer comes up, and I put her on my shoulders and after a minute I pit her down and I whe she gets out of the ring without me noticing and I didn't see till the crowd goes silence I look for summer and she out on the ground cold with Fandango over her I jump over to her and punch the shih out of Fandango and grab summer, and carry her backstage. After doc checks he says she's fnne just a little bruise but it still pies me off fandangohad the nerve to touch my girl like that who he thinks he is. So I go with summer to girls locker room, and help her pack her stuff up so she can come with me to me locker room. When I look on the screen and see fandango in the ring booting about how he knocked summer out, and in seconds I'm fuming, and the John cena, kolffi, mike miz and hunter walk in, and I know its time to beat his ads and shut him the hell up once and for all. I look and see that summer is knocked out on the couch put a blanket over her, and walk out with the guys and we take off running towards the ring. Soon were three the certianand running down the ramp towards the stage John runs down the fastest and grabs fandango by the arm, he tryst get lose but hunter and mike help John hold him down while I and Kofi best him, I he kept mumbling words about summer. It just made me more mad, and my rage grew but soon I saw security coming in and broke it up and pulled us off fandango, and made us go back to the locker room. Oncep I get back to my room I find summer wrapped in blankets, what looks to be on the verge of tears I just can't beer it when she crys it feels like my whole world is falling apart with every tear that escapes those beautiful blue eyes.


End file.
